


Draco Malfoy/Transgender Reader Part 7

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: Snape reads thoughts remember and has to witness Draco being awkward af throughout this series btw. Also Draco and reader kiss!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031
Kudos: 10





	Draco Malfoy/Transgender Reader Part 7

-Snape POV-

Draco's intense mood swings were so confusing, he seemed to become angry without warning. Was he this upset about carrying the basket or was there more? Maybe something had happened earlier today, (Y/L/N) thought to themselves. Severus didn't have to try to enter either of their minds to know what they were thinking, in fact, (Y/L/N) fairly broadcasted their thoughts.   
"I wouldn't worry about him, my dear," I murmured with a comforting hand on their shoulder, "Come, let's join him at the water's edge and we can begin harvesting any ronoculi pods at the lake bottom."  
We both continued walking and grew closer to Malfoy, whose thoughts I steered clear from. This was all so incredibly embarassing to witness and have to hear him think about, but at least he was attaching himself to (Y/L/N). They could help keep him safe and out of as much trouble as possible if the coming plans the Dark Lord has go south.

-your POV- 

Professor Snape mumbled a spell repeatedly and moved his wand like he was gathering up the air in front of him. Gently, a massive of ronoculi was pulled onto the shore of the lake and Professor Snape pointed out what the pods looked like that were ready to be harvested.  
"Well, what are you both waiting for? Several hundred pods are required," Snape urged us to begin. I took my robe off and tried to pick the most-dry patch of grass to lay it on. Draco slowly took his off too, his face still looked red.  
"Just put yours on top of mine, there's no point in your robe getting a bit wet too when it can easily not be," I said. Draco looked over at me and paused. He seemed to be thinking about other things, but he snapped out of it and put his robe on mine. I smiled to him while I awkwardly squatted in the mud.  
"Can I help with whatever is bothering you? Its not the basket, is it?" I offered. His face turned redder and squatted next to me, eyes glued on the plant matter in front of us.  
"No...its -um- personal," he forced out. We quickly figured out the easiest way to get as many ronoculi pods as possible was to look over the length of one tendril at a time and toss it over the others as far as possible.   
"I want to be able to help you feel better, Draco," I shyly told him. When he was in a mood, he became snippy. He breathed out and replied,  
"I know you do," he turned to look at me and I him, "My parents, my friends, my parents' friends. They all expect me to be how I am when you're not nearby. You've made everything so..."   
"Difficult..." I finished for him. He was quiet. I was right. My eyes stung with tears that I wouldn't let out. I got up and walked away towards the bridge without thinking. I needed privacy right now. I knew it wouldn't last with Draco, this friendship. He'd succumb to peer pressure eventually, but I had hoped that maybe he could still be stronger. A hand pulled me back by one of my own and my feet slipped on the mud. I fell down and felt the weight of a body fall over and around me. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a warm body. Blonde hair blinded me and a familiar faint scent of peppermint entered my lungs. We rolled sideways just once on the wet, grassy hillside. Draco propped himself up on his elbows on either side of me, one hand still gingerly touched my own. He looked down at me, his pale face paler than usual,  
"Can I?" he breathed.  
I leaned up to meet his lips. He pushed us both back down. His fingers interlocked with mine and whether he did this subconsciously or consciously, he pushed us both down into the tall grass like he wanted the earth to swallow us up like this. I felt warmer in the chilly, damp morning with him than I ever did in the Ravenclaw common room with the fire going. He pulled back to suck in a breath of air before quickly resuming this kiss that turned into a make out session. My hands cautiously touched his cheeks and Draco smiled against my lips. I held his face in my hands for the rest of my first kiss. Neither of us were exactly sure of what to do while kissing, but we did know we didn't want to stop.


End file.
